heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.01 - 750k
Friday night in Upper Metropolis. Dinah Lance didn't expect it, but she'd had a good evening with Tony Stark so far. They had an ultra-fancy meal at _La Belle Canard_, a posh French restaurant that she'd refused to let Oliver ever take her to because it seemed 'too fancy'. Despite this inclination, Tony had done the clever move of *not* telling her the destination until they'd arrived. The meal, as one might expect, was fantastic, and they managed to not discuss 'business' due to the intimate (and crowded) nature of the venue. Some of the patrons recognized Tony, even, and took snaps of him with their iPhones. After the meal, Dinah politely requested that they stroll through Upper Metropolis for a while to get some 'fresh air', which was also a ploy... to talk business. For Dinah, of course, this meant the superhero world. "This has been really nice, Tony," she said, after a pause to cross a street, "Almost makes me forget all the crazy things bubbling to the surface lately." After another breath, she asked, "Okay, now that nobody's around, I have to ask... did you make any progress on tracking those weapons we found?" Tony Stark was all too happy to treat Dinah to the dinner and a walks after. It sure beats trying to figure out what to do next. The patrons that did snap pics with their iPhones were playfully teased that the images were too much for them to handle and they should upgrade to StarkPhones. The walk, casual and not at all rushed, was probably even better than the dinner and Tony's favorite part of the evening thus far. When asked about the weapons, he nods. "Actually, I'm getting some traction there. I took the tracking device to SHIELD and their two nearest squints were able to at least lock down the origin for me. They might've shipped from Japan, but that's not where they started. It appears the trackers at least, were put on in Taipei. We worked together and was able to backtrack to when they were calibrated, using their initial location to zero out the GPS." "Hmm, so it's a complicated route," Dinah thought aloud, "Which means this has been in the works for a while. Which means this is not a random sale, it's part of a bigger plan." Her tone turned disparaging, and she just shook her head. "Gotham is such a magnet for disaster." Another block had passed, and they came upon the edge of a half-block park area, complete with a large, aging weeping willow and swings for children. Dinah decided to step into the park, assuming Tony follow her lead. She looked behind for a moment, checking to see if anyone had followed them. But it was clear. Then, with a flying jump, Dinah dove onto one of the teenager-sized children's swings and began swinging on it, while standing on the seat. For Dinah, the spontaneous act was to release some of her tension, relax her nerves. She gave a little laugh and launched upward, doing an acrobatic flip up-and-over the bar, landing back on the swing, like she were showing off. Tony Stark watches the acrobatic display and grins, "I'd give you a solid eight, but the French judge would've stuck it to you with a five-seven. He nods at Dinah's suppositions, "The main name they've been coming across is Fixer. They don't have much yet, but I put you as a point of contact since you were part of the crew that found the initial cache. So don't be /too/ surprised if people in suits with no sense of humor attempt to contact you." Things are starting to get complicated again. Domino does not. Like. Complicated. ..Usually. After another of the world's most unlikely encounters the other night she's decided to look for something a bit more relaxing and a lot more down to Earth. She's hunting a contract. She sits along the side of the road not too far away, the silver Porsche somehow blending in with the Metropolis scenery quite well. Luck has little to do with it this time around, cars like this are a dime a dozen in such a populated location. Nested within the albino merc's lap is a smartpad, securely connected to a grid which those in her line of work often turn for jobs on the fly. There are some definite perks to the digital information age, even the shady sorts sometimes collaborate their efforts. She's flipped through several pages and lots more offers, so many people looking to solve their life's little problems in interesting ways at great expense. She's about ready to give up on the search, her head thumping back against the seat with a sigh as she lets her eyes focus on the outside world. Is..that Tony Stark over there..? And-- -Bip- Looking back to the display, she finds a new contract that just went live. Included is a picture of the target. Dyed blonde hair. Blue eyes. Listed at about five and a half feet tall. Then she catches sight of the target's -name.- Then she glances back to the park, and the very acrobatic woman at play. Then she glances back to the screen again. "Well sonuvabitch." That's a good price. She could get a head-start. Roll down the window, take aim, one shot and ten seconds later and she'd be walking away two hundred grand richer. Except..that it's a Bat. Oracle's already got it out for her -without- the merc hunting down the Birds of Prey. (Time to make a decision, Dom.) Dinah makes a flying leap off the swings, landing back next to Tony. "Glad to see the big C.E.O. has time for a few seconds of reckless abandon," she says joshingly, giving his shoulder a little poke. "I'll look Fixer up on the JLA database tomorrow. Thank you, Tony," she says, her eyes full of appreciation. "They upped my clearance ever since I started showing up again at the Hall in the last week. Another new 'project' has come up... mutant stuff. I'm supposed to meet with a lobbyist group next week." Dinah's vagueness suggesting she wasn't supposed to share much detail. "I'm not the most experienced at juggling a dozen projects like this. Even running my little flower shop is a lot for me--I had to get my friend Helena do keep shop while I've been busy. How do you do it all?...or do you get asked that by the press every day?" Tony Stark grins, "Haven't you read the tabloids? Apparently reckless abandon is in my DNA." he says taking the poke in the shoulder easily and laughing a little about it. When she asks the question he shakes his head, "The press never really asks me that. They don't really know a fraction of what I do. They see what they want to see what write their stories based on that. How do I do it?" he thinks a moment, "I don't really know how. I just do it." he says, hands slipping into the pockets of his suit trousers. "I make the time to fit it all in. Does that means certain things suffer? Sure. But it's worth it." A small(er) black pistol is pulled out from beneath the car's dashboard. Then a matching suppressor. The two are brought together and locked into place. The magazine is checked, then the chamber. Then Domino tucks it into the small of her back. And..then she steps out of the car. (The hell are you doing, girl? If you're going to take the shot then don't get out of the car.) The door gets nudged closed behind her, starting to cross the street towards the park. Towards the two that are still enjoying their date. (If you're going to take the flippin' contract then you're doing it wrong, Dom! Tony Stark is -not- the kind of witness you want, let alone a liability! Damnit--I -know- that. I don't know what I'm doing. No..that's not right. I know exactly what I'm doing.) Aggressively treaded combat boots cut through the lingering chunks of dirty city snow and ice along the sidewalk's edge. Closer. Now within lethal range of a thrown blade. Lethal range of a concussion grenade. Lethal range of a -letter opener.- Closer... (I'm giving up two hundred grand. -Again.-) No greeting is offered. Dom's not about to announce the target's name out in the open. Instead she remains that dark shadow which starts edging closer to the two, not quite up to looming standards at only a wiry five foot eight. Tony's still got her beat in that respect. When she does speak up, it's nothing more than a reserved "Hey." This makes ..what, her fourth encounter with Stark, now? And a borough-displaced Bat. Dinah smiles at Tony's response--somehow the man makes confidence sound like humbleness. "What impresses me the most about you, Tony, is that you're still willing to walk around without security, being who you--" Dinah interrupted herself, falling silent when she heard Domino's quiet voice, her head tilting. Within a second, she'd pivoted around to face her, spotting Domino, quickly trying to size her up, and slowly adopting a less obvious martial arts stance. She vaguely recognized her uniquely complexioned-face, though she couldn't quite place where yet. "I get it now. *I'm* your bodyguard," she quips. Tony Stark blinks, "Security? Asking why I'd need security is like asking God what it needs with a starship.." he finishes his answer about the time he hears the one word greeting from Domino. He turns, then nods. "Domino - it's been a while." he says, recognizing the merc. He looks over to Dinah, "I don't need a bodyguard." he says, looking back to Domino, and then shrugs. "What? I don't." - his hands are still in his pockets, though. "Slight reality check for you," Domino corrects Dinah. "He's not the one that needs saving today. Though if God needed a starship, I'm sure this guy would be up to the challenge." Here she looks back to Tony, inclining her head slightly. "Stark." Always an awkward thing, stepping forward to tell someone they're wanted dead. Fortunately, they never need to realize that Dom had actually considered gunning for them first. Going back to Dinah, she continues. "So..something you might want to know. Whomever you last ticked off took it personally. To the tune of two hundred G's. Might be a good time to consider taking your evening indoors." (That is all. This has been a public merc announcement. Thank you and good night.) That was a name Dinah recognized: Domino. She was reminded of the Oracle-Net alert issued a few weeks ago: this was an ex-Bird... and on Oracle's shitlist. She tried to joggle her memory on known attributes for her, but only recalled her weaponry skills and that she was a mutant, unable to recall powers or abilities. She vowed to pay better attention to those blips from here on out. She took a few careful steps closer to Domino, showing signs of peacemaking, but in actuality checking for any obvious weapons. "You know--Oracle said we're supposed to turn you in. Maybe you should be the one hiding," she warned. But then, she actually thought about what Domino said--a mob hit? This *had* to be retaliation to the heist. Maybe there were hidden cameras they hadn't taken out. Which means Huntress and Oracle might be marked as well. "Who specifically put up the hit?" she asked with a slightly friendlier change in her tone, looking at Domino intensely. Tony Stark remains quiet. He's taking in the conversation, while silently making mental notes. He knows some mercs (well, former mercs) that still have current contacts. Maybe he can find out something as well. He shrugs, "I don't the b-list crime syndicate you were talking about could afford two hundred thousand for their own operations, much less wetwork. It's probably a safe bet whoever is sponsoring them is the one fronting the cash for this." Any weapons kept upon Domino tend to be hidden, more often than not, by the addition of a heavy black leather trench coat. However, she tends to not carry the smallest pieces of gear, either. A small person can only do so much to hide five pistols about themselves. Two under the arms, two at the thighs. Probably more. It's a very safe bet that there's more. "You'll notice that I'm not in Gotham," she tells Dinah. Not that it's stopped her before, but..y'know. Oracle hasn't put out a Metropolis-wide order on her yet, just for everything on the Jersey side of town. "I don't have a name, but it's also a safe bet that it's someone big. Simpletons really don't put out hits worth that much," she agrees with a somewhat curious glance passed back over to Tony. There's a slight pause here before the corner of a black-stained mouth hooks upward in a smirk, once more looking to Dinah. "Though for the right price, we could find out who's behind it." Having a conscience doesn't mean that she's bad at making some fast cash. Mercs aren't so difficult to work with, just make a better offer and away they go. "So that's why you're here? A *bidding war*?" Dinah says indignantly. "Look, I appreciate the tip, but do you expect me to just let you walk away?..." but Dinah seemed detached, like her mind was elsewhere. Indeed, she began to consider the safety of the Sherwood Florist, and the members of the 'arrow family' that frequented. They needed to be warned. "Me and Tony," she began, presumptuously involving Tony in this, "We're going to have to take you in to the authorities." You don't get the reputation Tony has for not only being a bastard in the boardroom, but for being untouchable there as well. The minute this turned into a bidding war, Tony knew he could do this. Also, he didn't get his reputation either in or out of the tabloids by being the boy scouts that Captain America and Superman are. If there were indeed fifty shades of grey, Tony was all of those and then some. He takes a step forward and holds a hand up, "Hold on, Canary. Wait a second. I think you're being just a little too hasty here." he looks back to Domino, "Now you're speaking MY language: Right Price. What's yours?" If anyone can buy and sell anyone, it's Tony Stark. He's done it before, and he'll do it again. Like right now. Bidding war? "Not at all," Domino intervenes. "Community service, and potential work order." Saying that the hit exists is the freebie. Dinah can either choose to hire Dom to go after the source or not hire her and take care of it without the merc's 'help.' It's the next comment that makes things interesting. Thin black eyebrows lift skyward, the albino looking from Dinah back to Tony. "Really." Becaaause..last she checked they were enjoying a date, no weapons nor armor within reach, and -this- chick's got full body armor and enough hardware to conduct a block-wide war through to tomorrow. Now it's Tony's turn. As far as she's concerned, he's making the right choice. At the very least, he's choosing to side with the criminal out of this trio rather than his own date! Lucky her. "Going against a big-time mob boss and all of his flunkies gets to be a bit heavy on the reputation, and on equipment reserves. I'm thinking in the neighborhood of a three hundred percent modifier. Or..failing that, I want my record cleared off of Oracle's network. Let me continue to take on work in the Gotham area, uninterrupted, so we can stop getting in each others way," she concludes with another meaningful glance to Dinah. Six hundred grand, or a pardoned killer. This conversation--'the grey'--was something that Dinah, despite her exposure, had a natural discomfort with. She flashed back to yesterday, meeting with the known terrorist Magneto, and discussions about 'hard cases'. "I... I don't want justice to be bought," slipped out of Dinah's mouth without much consideration. She then realized she needed to at least humor the conversation. "I doubt Oracle would go along with that--I'd have to clear it." Turning to Tony, she said, "That's a hell of a lot of money. I can't ask you to do that. I already have powerful friends--I can fight this." Could she? She wondered--someone had already broke into her place a few weeks ago without her awareness, and had even managed to drug her. "I've already been targeted. Someone's been threatening my entire chain of family and friends before you came along," she said to Domino, trying to project resilience. Tony Stark looks at Dinah, and says flatly, "I /am/ a powerful friend. We'll get to who else has been targeting you shortly." he looks back to Domino, "I go better than that. 750. No guarantees on Oracle, and your services are guaranteed. Which means you get us the answers we need and no one buys you out from under me. If you do, our agreement is null and void and you get nothing." Stark stands there, discussing this the way one might stand around a water cooler discussing the previous night's TV. And if Domino wants to think Stark is unarmed, so much the better, but he's learned a thing or two since becoming Iron Man. Tony Stark looks at Dinah, and says flatly, "I /am/ a powerful friend. We'll get to who else has been targeting you shortly." he looks back to Domino, "I go better than that. 750. No guarantees on Oracle, and your services are guaranteed. Which means you get us the answers we need and no one buys you out from under me. If you do, our agreement is null and void and you get nothing." and what he doesn't say is that null and void means Deadpool gets a phone call. Stark stands there, discussing this the way one might stand around a water cooler discussing the previous night's TV. And if Domino wants to think Stark is unarmed, so much the better, but he's learned a thing or two since becoming Iron Man. For someone like Dom, that grey is everything that she stands for. Her world revolves around the money and violence, and she gets quite a charge out of it. The idea of getting cut free from Oracle's network had been a seriously long shot, but it never hurts to try. Besides, knowing her luck these situations have even better odds of working out in her favor. This time it's pushing things a little far, she's aware of that. But, it's always important to offer an option. At the very least it makes the other side of the deal feel as though they have some amount of control over what's happening. Really, she just wants her money. And money is what she's in line to receive. Three quarters of a million, for a couple of Mob idiots. The fine print even works out for her, only an amateur would keep bouncing back and forth trying to sweeten the deal. More than one or two turn-arounds is a good way to get one's self shot in the back of the head. "Done. I get paid, you get a name. For that price I'll even steal his car for you." It wouldn't be the first time Deadpool got paid to hunt her down. Probably wouldn't be the last, either. But, it probably won't come down to that. Not this time. "I've got your number, Stark. Enjoy your evenings." She's got an electronic contract to 'sign up' for. Category:Log